


The Perfect Birthday Present

by Mrs_WindUpBird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel is sexually confused but not for too long, Eventual Smut, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Shy Castiel, University Student Castiel, not so much plot but not so much porn either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_WindUpBird/pseuds/Mrs_WindUpBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel struggels if he should invite his friend Dean to his birthday party. He recently started feeling strage whenever he was close to the other man. However, he overcomes his shyness and asks the mechanic to come, which leads to a nice birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Birthday Present

Castiel had always hated his birthdays. It just didn’t occur to him why people were enjoying it to have so many people over. It simply made him nervous and he felt obliged to entertain and satisfy all of his guests.

This year, however, he felt nervous for a completely different reason. He was in the middle of inviting his friends and he had come to the point where he struggled whether or not to ask Dean Winchester to come.

He had met the car mechanic a little longer than half a year ago and couldn’t help but feel a little too attached to him lately. Back then, Dean’s brother Sam had been in serious trouble. A gang from the neighborhood called the 'yellow eyed Demons' had developed interest in him. They caught Dean's brother on his way home alone and took him to their hide-out. Having arrived there, they beat him up badly and even tried to rape him.

Like the caring brother he was, Dean had tried his best to help his brother. After hearing that Sammy was missing, his big brother tracked down the his location and went after the kidnappers to retrieve the younger Winchester boy. As usual, his first attempt was to shoot - in this case hit - first and ask questions later. Unfortunately though, Dean couldn't handle the whole gang, so he was forced to make a deal with them. He offered his own freedom in return for the one of his brother.

This was one thing that Castiel truly admired about Dean: he always protected his little brother, no matter what, sacrificing his own happiness. But unfortunately, that was exactly how he ended up as the 'yellow eyed Demons's' toy. Firstly, they only beat him up and punished him for fun but later he became responsible for doing the gang's dirty work.

 At this point, however, the blue eyed student had stepped into Dean’s life as he dragged him out of the hell he had himself gotten in. One of Castiel's brothers had connections to the gang and so the older man had came to know about their new 'member'. Cruel actions like holding somebody hostage for their own sadistic benefit of course weren't anything special among those underground organizations. But Castiel just considered it unbearably wrongful, so when he heard about the circumstances, the student just had to do something to help Dean. His brothers helped him sneak into the quarters of the 'yellow eyed Demons' and he set Dean free.

From that point on, Castiel and the Winchester brothers had met several times and that is how he slowly entered their circle of friends. And now here he was, struggling to invite the older one of them.

Usually it wouldn’t have been a problem for Castiel to casually ask Dean to come to his birthday party, but lately the student had begun to feel a little nervous whenever he was around the younger man. He had always considered himself straight, but damn, something about Dean made his heart beat just a little bit faster. However, Castiel shrugged it off as some kind of platonic affection, since his friendship with Dean was currently growing and he didn’t really have much experience with situations like this one.

In school he had always been 'the weird guy' because he liked to read books more than interacting with other students and now here he was, 22 years old, studying literature in his fifth semester and building his first actual friendship.

So if this really was only about friendship it wouldn’t be a problem at all to invite Dean, right? That being thought, Castiel took his courage and started typing a text to the man in question:

_Hey, Dean, I’m planning to celebrate my birthday on Saturday in two weeks, I know it’s a bit short notice but I would really like you to come, so just tell me if you’re free ;)_

As soon as the message was sent, Castiel already regretted it. ‘I would _really_  like you to come’, wasn’t that a bit too much? Or the winking smiley at the end? Now Dean would probably feel like the literature student wanted to flirt with him and be disgusted. But between two men on friendly basis maybe it would be appropriate? Castiel just couldn’t assess if his text would come across weird to the other man. So he just waited for the reply... If he would even get one.

He could swear the next 20 minutes were the longest of his life. He kept staring at his phone and when he tried to read a book to distract himself he couldn’t concentrate at all. Every random sound in his apartment made him flinch in anticipation of a reply from the mechanic. After about 10 minutes he had already given up on even getting one but nevertheless he couldn’t help but look at his phone about every 20 seconds. Finally after another 10 minutes, his cell vibrated and Castiel nearly fell from his chair. Yeah totally because of friendly affection. He gathered himself and read Dean’s answer.

_Hey Cas, thx for the invitation! But actually I have sth planned on that day..._

The first thing on Castiel’s mind was a deep frustration - probably deeper than necessary for being turned down by a mere friend... but who was Castiel to judge? Well, now that he knew Dean wouldn’t make it he could just go on and invite the others and stop being such a little girl. Just when he proceeded to answer Dean  something like ‘No problem, that’s okay’ to sound collected and cool, another text from the mechanic came in:

_... but if you ask nicely enough, I might see what I can do to come ;)_

This one shocked the student even more. Dean had actually picked up his idea with the wink so it couldn’t have been that bad, right? But particularly the first part of the text struck him. Dean was obviously teasing him. Was he being flirty? Once again Castiel wasn’t able to judge this but of course Dean couldn’t really want to flirt with another man, let alone Castiel. And of course Castiel didn’t want Dean to flirt with him either. At least he tried to convince himself of that.

Answering took him about another what felt like ten minutes until he was satisfied with the result:

_Well, I would be happy if you could make it to my party, Dean. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it as well ;)_

Well, he kind of stuck to the winking smiley, even though it made everything sound just a little ambiguous. Totally not on purpose, of course.

_Well, if you insist I’ll try to make it ;) btw what do you wish for?_

That smiley started to become a thing between them. Castiel liked it.

_I don’t need a present, Dean._

_Oh come on Cas, you gotta wish for sth? Not even love and peace and stuff?_

'Cas'... He really liked that nickname. Nobody had ever given him one until now. But wait, had Dean just suggested 'love' as a present for Castiel? Probably it was just a joke. Dean didn't think before talking - or texting - and just said what came to his mind right away. He probably hadn't meant anything by it.

_I guess I'll let you surprise me ;)_

_Alright, see you then Cas ;)_

_\---_

The next two weeks, Castiel didn't hear anything from Dean. Actually that wasn't unusual but since his birthday was drawing closer the student started to grow more nervous day by day. Every year before his birthday, he began to worry about entertaining all his guests properly. This year however, there was only one guest he was constantly thinking about. _Would Dean enjoy his party? Would he be bored?_ And the worst of all was the insecurity whether the other man would even attend his celebration.

Eventually, the day of Castiel's birthday arrived. He put on the most fancy clothes he owned and spend an extra half an hour on his hairstyle. The literature student even put on some eau de Cologne. Of course he totally would have done all of this as well if he hadn't expected Dean. Well, at least that's what he told himself.

Waiting for the guests, his nervousness reached its ultimate peak and he paced through his apartment restlessly while preparing the food and decoration.

The first guests arrived right on time at 8 o'clock: Castiel's brothers Gabriel and Balthazar.

'Happy birthday, little brother', they greeted with a smile.

'Thank you', the student tried to mask his nervousness by returning a smile. Unfortunately though, he wasn't as successful as he had hoped.

'Hey, you seem a little off today', Balthazar seemed slightly worried.

'Really? It's nothing', Castiel lied. He earned skeptic looks from the two of them but no further comments.

'Well', Gabriel changed the topic: 'Do you, by any chance, know if your boy toy's little brother's gonna be here?'

'My what?!'

'Oh come on, don't play innocent. I've seen the way you look at each other', Gabriel teased with a wink and entered the living room, leaving no room for further protest on his brother's part, who was blushing heavily by now.

The next hour dragged on without any signs from Dean. Castiel slowly started to accept the fact that the mechanic wouldn't show up and made conversation with the other guests. Still, he felt a mixture of disappointment and hope that the other man would eventually show up - purposely not thinking about possible reasons for those feelings.

It was  9.13 when the doorbell finally rang and Castiel's hopes rose up. Dean was the only guest who wasn't there yet so it had to be him. But now that the person he had waited for so eagerly had arrived, Castiel felt nervous all over again. He checked his looks in a mirror even though, actually, it would have been too late to change anything. He took a deep breath and walked over to the door.

The student opened the entrance to his home and welcomed Dean. He noticed that the other man also seemed slightly nervous but couldn't imagine why. Dean always seemed cool and casual but something was off about him today.

'Happy birthday, Cas', the mechanic congratulated and offered a hand. Castiel shook it with a smile and felt his heart beat a little bit faster at the contact. 'I'm sorry I didn't bring a real present. I tried the one with the world peace but it just didn't work out', he joked. Castiel laughed and Dean hesitated for a second.

After a moment of what looked like deliberation he took a step towards the blue eyed student. He still held Castiel's hand so that the latter couldn't back off - however, he wouldn't have backed off anyway, anticipating Dean's further actions. Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, being close enough to admire their beautiful sea green color. He heard the other man whisper 'so I thought about the love part as an option for your present', and before he could even comprehend the meaning of those words, he felt Dean's lips on his own.

The kiss surprised Castiel but it would have been a lie to say he didn't like it. In fact it was quite the opposite. If, at one point of his life, he had been straight, this was the moment where that changed for good.

After the first shock he leaned into the kiss and brought his hand up to Dean's neck. Taking this as a kind of confirmation, the mechanic slid his tongue past Castiel's lips into his mouth. Dean explored the other man's mouth as eagerly as if he wanted to draw a map of it later. Castiel, however, really liked the feeling and surrendered himself to the kiss completely.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart.

'That was a really nice present', Castiel commented with an awkward smile.

'I'm glad you liked it.' Castiel blushed at that.

'I think, we should go back to the others,' he said after a short period of just staring at each other, 'They surely are waiting for us.' Dean nodded and let go of the student's hand, stealing another chaste kiss from him.

Afterwards, Castiel followed him into the living room, where everybody welcomed Dean. Gabriel was the only one, who noticed Castiel's swollen red lips but instead of commenting on it he obviously decided to just smirk at him with a look in his eyes saying, 'Now, that's what I was talking about'.

The rest of the evening went by quickly. The nervousness Castiel had felt slowly faded and he actually enjoyed the company of his friends. He sat next to Dean, which was subtly initiated by Jo. She had switched seats while the two men had been in the hall, so when they came back the only two free seats had been next to each other.

 Castiel was grateful to Dean's best friend for this move. He felt strangely grounded, sitting next to the younger man and really enjoyed that. Additionally, the two men's legs touched occasionally, which always sent a pleasant shiver through Castiel's body. The two of them talked most of the time, laughing and smiling at each other, much to the entertainment of Castiel's older brother, who seemed to be most interested in their new romance.

At one point of the evening, already quite late, Dean took Castiel's hand under the table. At first, the older man flinched at the sudden intimate contact but actually, he liked the feeling of the mechanic's warm, soft hand in his own. Still, it made him blush a little and even though he hoped nobody would notice, he gained another knowing smirk from Gabriel. Soon enough though, the latter lost interest in his little brother's love life as he got more and more engaged in conversation with Sam.

Eventually the party came to an end and Castiel's guests left one by one. Well, actually not exactly one by one. Gabriel and Sam left together, which didn't go unnoticed by Castiel. However, following his brother's example, he didn't comment on that as well and just smiled knowingly.

Dean and Jo were the last ones still at the party. When Jo got ready to leave, her best friend asked her, if she could take him home since he had come by foot. Jo, however, claimed she had somewhere important to be at right away - sure, in the middle of the night - and thus, Dean couldn't come with her. That being said, she winked at the mechanic surreptitiously and excused herself for the evening. That left only the two men in Castiel's home.

'You know, you could just stay here the night, Dean', Castiel suggested.

'No, really, it's okay, I can just walk home. It's not that far' the younger man argued, not really in a convincing way, though. He got up from his chair.

'It's alright for me Dean, I want you to stay,' Castiel reassured.

'Well, if you insist.' Now the mechanic was smiling at him.

\---

Castiel's apartment wasn't exactly what one would call big. He didn't own a guest room, so Dean had to sleep on a futon on the floor of the other mans bedroom. However, the mechanic had other plans for the night.

Castiel was already sitting on his bed, when Dean returned from the bathroom.

'Good night, Dean,' the older man said.

'What? No good night kiss?' Dean teased. Castiel smiled.

'Well, come over here and get it,' he teased back. Dean obeyed willingly, walked over to his new lover's bed and pressed Castiel back onto the mattress, kissing him deeply.

Suddenly, the student didn't  feel the urge to sleep anymore. He entangled his left hand in Dean's dark blond hair and let the other one wander down the other man's back. Meanwhile, the mechanic searched for the hem of Castiel's shirt and let his hand slip under it. Castiel shuddered at the sudden feeling of Dean's skin on his own, craving more of this sensation and leaning in to the touch.

His hand on Dean's back slid downwards until it reached the ass of the blonde. It was round and firm and felt just perfect. After letting his hand wander all over it - over the cloth of Dean's pajamas for now - he started groping the muscle, which earned him a low groan from the other man.

Eventually, the kiss broke apart and the student opened his eyes. He admired the sight before him: Dean was panting heavily with red, swollen lips that were just so kissable and _damn_ the man looked sexy. Suddenly, Castiel felt his pants grow a lot tighter. Dean was the first one to talk: 'We should get rid of those.' He tugged at the other man's shirt. Castiel nodded and raised his upper body, so that Dean could strip off the cloth, that separated their bodies. Then he proceeded to take his own shirt off.

The student admired Dean's naked chest. His skin was soft and tanned and through it Castiel could see the mechanic's defined muscles. He ran his hands over the bare skin and Dean leaned down to kiss the nape of his neck. In response to that, the student's head fell back and he moaned quietly. Dean seemed to like that as he sucked and nipped on Castiel's soft skin until he was satisfied with the red mark he had left.

His lips wandered down, over the blue eyed man's collarbone, down his chest until they found one of his nipples. Castiel gasped as Dean gently bit and licked on the sensitive spot but the feeling was strangely arousing. The other nipple soon was treated with the mechanic's left hand, making Castiel cling to the sheets under him as he panted and writhed under the other man's touch.

By the time Dean stopped what he was doing, Castiel's cock was throbbing with arousal. He hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, he noticed the bulge in Dean's pants, indicating he was feeling the same way.

The younger man let his hands glide over Castiel's lower stomach, soon reaching the waistband of his pants. He waited for some kind of confirmation which Castiel granted with a small nod.  
'You know, I've been wanting to do this ever since you saved me back then, Cas', the mechanic whispered, while his fingers slid under the older man's pants.   
'Nhghn.. Dean..', was all that Castiel managed in his state, wondering how Dean could talk so clearly.

However, he comprehended the meaning of the spoken words. Dean had wanted him long before this evening and, somehow, that thought flustered him. His feelings had been requited, even before he had understood them completely himself. It was totally new to him, that somebody wanted him in this way and on top of it somebody as perfect as Dean. And, _God,_ it felt so _good_ to be touched by the man.

Castiel wanted to return the favor of those gentle touches that send shivers through his whole body. He clumsily freed Dean from his pants and boxers and started to stroke the other man's throbbing erection. Dean groaned lowly, bucking his hips into Castiel's hand, while still teasing the student's own arousal through the cloth of his boxers.

'Deeaan... pleeease..', Castiel begged. He wanted to feel Dean's hand on his bare cock and to get rid of those constricting pants. Being very generous today, Dean did what Castiel pleaded for - it was his birthday after all. He started stroking the student's cock slowly, setting a torturing rhythm.

Castiel had never felt anything close to this good in his life. He had always assumed that real sex couldn't feel that different from touching himself. Never had he been so wrong.

Soon he was left to nothing but moaning incoherently, while Dean touched him gently, running his hand up and down his length. Sometimes, he slid his thumb over the student's sensitive slit at the tip to use the leaking precum as some kind of lubricant.

The older man grabbed Dean's ass again - now naked and thus feeling even hotter - and pulled the other man closer until their cocks touched. A low moan escaped Dean's mouth, followed by a 'Cas..', much to the satisfaction of the man in question. He tried to move his hips so that their cocks would touch again. Dean obviously took the hint and settled himself between Castiel's legs, taking both of their erections in his hand.

This feeling was even more amazing than what Dean did to him before. Judging from the noises the other man was making, Castiel took it that he felt the same. When the evening  had started, he never  would have dreamed it would end this perfectly.

The blue eyed man grabbed Dean's shoulders in need of something to hold on to and pulled him closer. He wanted  more of those lips, parted lightly and panting heavily. When Dean's face was so close he could see the lust sparkling in his eyes. This made him want to kiss the man even more, so he pulled him even closer and crushed his lips to his, tasting him hungrily.

Castiel was actually surprised that he had lasted this long but the sensation of Dean's hand, pressing and stroking their cocks together, combined with the other man's tongue in his mouth, devouring him completely, send him over the edge.

'Ahh, Deeeaan...', was all he could scream when he dug his fingernails deep into Dean's shoulders and his whole body tensed. He came all over the younger man's hand and his own stomach.

Having Castiel panting and writhing under him, screaming his name in pleasure, sent Dean over the edge as well. He stroked the two of them through their orgasms and collapsed over Castiel afterwards.

'That was amazing,' Castiel commented, as soon as he had come down a little from his high.

'Oh, yes it was,' Dean agreed with a smirk.

'Probably the best birthday present I ever received.'

Dean rolled over and faced Castiel, looking serious. For a moment the student was worried he had made some mistake.

'You know, one of the best things that ever happened to me, was meeting you, Cas. Without you, I would still be stuck with this fucking gang. You're like an angel that raised me from hell or something, man. I'm glad I could finally show some gratitude properly, you know.'

'Well, I'm really glad that you're here now, as well,' Castiel answered, blushing heavily. This was the biggest compliment he had ever got. Dean was happy to have met him. He couldn't believe this.

Before Castiel could finish his train of thought, he felt the mechanic's lips on his own. Now, after sex, the kiss was tender and gentle.

This was the first year that Castiel really enjoyed his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> So just to get that right: It's mentioned that Castiel is 22 years old (so 23 at the end of the story). Dean is younger so maybe 20-21? Which makes Sam even younger, like 18-19. Gabriel is older than all of them, maybe 24 or so. So no problem, Sam is totally old enough to 'go home' with Gabriel, if you know what I mean :b
> 
> Also, thank you for reading ^^


End file.
